


Happy New Year

by morganskye, WickedMusic96



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Drinking alone, F/M, New Year's Eve, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMusic96/pseuds/WickedMusic96
Summary: Four different stand-alone stories about what could happen between two people on New Year's Eve. The beginning is the same, but the endings aren't.Written with my partner-in-crime Wicked.





	Happy New Year

**Drink Away Those Blues**

       Janine hated being alone on New Year’s Eve. It was like the prequel to Valentines’ Day. Everyone was all paired up and being cute with someone. It made her angry just thinking about it. For the first decade or so she’d try to find a date, or a big party...anything to get her mind off of the love-fest around her. However eventually she found that she’d have a better time just getting drunk and sleeping it off the next day, although a casual fling was never out of the question. Amazingly she found that it was more effective than a crying session with girlfriends or a self-help book. She’d end up feeling pretty perky until February 14th, at which point she’d repeat the process. That’s why she was on the complete opposite end of the city from home. Janine had done her research and found the perfect bar to drink away her sorrows. She had three requirements: 

  1. Small and run down enough that it wouldn’t be hosting a party
  2. Still in a decent part of town
  3. Had a good hotel within two blocks walk



       The ‘perfect bar’ was about a 20 minute cab ride away from her usual haunts. There was no way anyone she knew was going to find her. She could drink away her sorrows in peace. Sure she could do that at home, or in the hotel room, but there was something cathartic about doing it in public. Maybe it was because she’d hear all the other sob stories from people in the same situation as her, or perhaps because she could lament to a bartender who really didn’t care so long as she had cash. 

       When she walked in she nearly smiled. It was dimly lit, had zero signs of a festive atmosphere, and there were already a few people drinking in their own little corners. She made her way to the bar and sat down on the second to last stool. Thinking ahead, she didn’t have a purse, just her ID, some cash, and her hotel room key. She’d already checked in, dropped off her overnight bag, and changed into jeans, a fluffy sweater, and snow boots. Janine had also ditched her traditional makeup and hairstyle for something a little softer and the jewelry was left at home. No sense dressing to the nines when she wanted to be left alone.  

       “Rum and coke,” she answered when the bartender asked for her order. 

_ “Start it slow girl. You have all night.” _

       The bartender worked on mixing her drink, as the television panned over to Times Square. Hundreds of happy and excited faces moved through the TV screen, and Janine was taking all she could to not spit in disgust. The news-anchor wasn’t helping either, with the painted on smile and the chipper voice.

       “...Say there, pretty thing...you got a date for the new year?”

       She didn’t bother looking towards the voice. 

       “I’m good. Thanks.”

       “Aww, don’t play hard to get...come on...you’re a pretty girl...I’m a young man…”

       “Not interested,” she said, nodding to the bartender as she took her drink from him.

       The boy was a little more persistent, trying to sit down next to her. “Come on...we can kiss under the mistle-” "

       "Didn’t your mother ever tell you that when a woman means no, she means that if you keep trying, she’ll punt your balls up into your throat?” a new voice cut in.

       Janine took a sip of her drink before realizing she recognized the new voice. The younger man turned and gave the other a look over. 

       “Who’s the stiff in the suit?”

       “I’m Walter Peck sir. And I am a government agent. EPA.” He flipped out his credentials out like a badge to a criminal, and sent the younger man packing.

       “I didn’t need your help, but you can sit if you want,” Janine said, taking another sip.

       “Sure you did. I’ve seen those types. Dumber than a brick, and yet somehow given a degree.” He muttered as he slid into the next seat. 

       “Tell yourself whatever you need to Peck. I honestly don’t care. The Ghostbusters are closed, I’m unemployed, and I’m single yet again. I’m here to forget about the past year and wake up in a better mood.”

       “...You’re alone too, huh.”

       The shared silence was deafening in the bar.

       “It’s by choice,” she said finally. “I’d rather be alone and drunk then faking happiness out there,” she said, using her drink to motion to the TV. 

       Peck nodded, and took a swig of his whiskey. “Agreed. Managed to barely escape a party at the Mayor’s. Jesus, and you call the people on the television fake? Sycophants is their middle name.”

       She downed the rest of her drink in one go and signaled the bartender for another. 

       “Are you the kind of guy who has to fill the air with conversation?”

       He snorted. “No.”

       “Then why are you still talking?” 

       She knew she was being rude, but she couldn’t help it. Her solitude was ruined, but at least it wasn’t by some young idiot who couldn’t take no for an answer. 

       “Because you need someone to talk to, and you seem to be having a bad day. Can’t a guy try to make pleasant conversation with someone who he knows needs it?” 

       “I suppose…there are worse people I could be forced to talk to, but why me? I thought you hated the Ghostbusters. At least you got your wish...”

       Peck nodded a little as he sipped his drink. “I do. But I don’t consider you as a big player with them, in a sense. You just worked for them...it’s different.”

       “ _ Just _ worked for them. Yeah I guess that is all I do. Goodness knows they don’t need me for anything else,” she snorted.

       “I could use your talents...I need a new secretary.”

       “Well it’s what I’m good at.”

       She polished off her second rum and coke, then made eye contact with the bartender. 

       “Another?”

       “Whiskey sour please.”

       Peck smiled and ordered one as well. “For the new year I can get you an interview and guarantee you a job.”

       “Thanks, but not tonight...please. I just want to drink myself into oblivion.”

       “Alright...we can drink and make fun of people on the TV...Oh god..what is she wearing?”

       He pointed to the TV, showing a woman in what looked to be a t-shirt that had been over bedazzled with sequins and sparkles. She could rival the ball that dropped. 

       Janine snorted again. “She’ll be able to double as a disco ball in that nightmare.”

       “I think she is.” Peck chuckled. Passing her was a man wearing a bright lemon colored tie, holding a fishbowl full of champagne.

       “Ouch! That tie is giving me a headache!” she laughed, her cold veneer cracking. “I’m glad you have better taste than that.”

       Peck blushed a little, and sipped his drink. “Thank you. I try, at least...I do want to know where he got a fishbowl full of bubbly. Must have brought it from home.”

       “I worry about a person who says ‘I need to bring a fishbowl to Times Square’,” she said, shaking her head and smiling. 

 

       They made fun of people for over an hour, drinking whiskey sours and eating horrible bar nuts. As the bar filled with more patrons they had to talk louder to hear each other over the crowd. Of course being nearly drunk made them talk louder naturally.

       “Her boobs are HUGE! They can’t be real!” Janine cackled.

       “Hell no! That’s at least an F cup...Jesus fuck. Anything more than a handful is too much.”

       Janine blearily pulled the collar of her sweater and looked down at her own equipment. 

       “I think these are less than a handful.” she giggled. 

       Peck looked over the counter and down her sweater, leering and already drunk. “They look good to me”

       “Think so?” she grinned at him. 

       “I do…” Peck smiled down at her, a boyish smirk and blush on his face. “Shall we go to my place, or yours?”

       She laughed. “You are forward aren’t you Mr. Peck?” She leaned closer to him, running a finger down his chest. “I have a hotel room already, just two blocks away…”

       “Perfect.” He purred, and set the money on the counter for their drinks. “Shall we, my dear?”

       “Yes, let’s!”

       She looped her arm through his as they walked out of the bar. 

 

       When they managed to get to the hotel bedroom, Peck laid back on the bed, and pulled her on top of him. She laughed and rolled to lie down beside him. 

       “My head is swimming,” she giggled. “I thought I was going to be happier alone tonight, but I’m so glad you showed up.”

       “I’m glad I did too...I think this is the best New Year’s I’ve had in ages.”

       She snuggled up to him, putting her head on his shoulder. “You don’t mind, do you?”

       He shook his head, suddenly realizing that he didn’t just want a quick shag. This was something worth working on. 

       “How about we just watch TV and fall asleep before midnight? I don’t have to see the ball drop again...It always does.”

       “Same thing every midnight,” she said, kicking her shoes off. “Think you can find a movie?”

       She stumbled to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later wearing a long pair of flannel pajamas with little puppies on them.

       “Those are so cute. Oh my god.” Peck couldn’t help but smile. “Where did you buy those?” 

       “I’ve had them for ages. Found them on sale at Macy’s,” she said, doing a little twirl but wobbling as she did. She stumbled over to the bed and lied down, still giggling about nothing in particular. 

       “They look adorable. I’m more a cat person myself, but I can find puppies adorable...and you, my dear, are just as adorable as any puppy.”

       She smirked and barked like a puppy, yipping and high pitched. The response was enough to make Peck laugh, and throw his head back onto the pillows on the hotel bed. Janine yipped again and licked his face before breaking down in gales of laughter. 

       “You’re just adorable. I think I’ll like having you as a secretary.”

       “I don’t know. Will you be able to take me seriously knowing I wear puppy PJ’s and bark?”

       “Yes, cause you weren’t sober when you did it.” Peck countered back, putting a finger to the tip of her nose.

       She smirked. “Tipsy at the very least.”

       “Regardless, you’re beautiful, and wonderful, and I hope we can work this out in my offices by the new year. I need someone like you on my team, Janine...that is your name, right? Or just Miss Melnitz?”

       “In such an unprofessional setting, Janine is fine...Walter…” she said experimentally.

       He smiled at her, and turned on the television. “So. let’s watch until we pass out?” 

       “Sure,” she said, curling up under the covers. “Sorry I don’t have something for you to wear to bed. You could always just strip down to your undies if you want,” she smirked. 

       “...I’ll do that...later...maybe.” Peck responded with a blush. 

       “Sorry I couldn’t help myself. You’re pretty handsome, and I can still blame the booze!”

       Peck smiled back, got up, and stripped down to his boxers before climbing back into the bed. "Tada! Myself, in the near buff...but nothing more. Can’t take advantage of a beautiful woman while drunk. I’d hate myself if I did that.” 

       “I’m not that drunk Walter, but I understand, especially since I’m going to be working for you.”

       “ **With** me Janine, not for me. You may have the title of secretary, but you’re going to be my right hand woman.”

       She nodded, smiling slightly. “I look forward to the challenge. By the way I have the room till the 2nd. It took the last of my savings but I really needed this. You’re more than welcome to stay.”

       “That would be nice...all New Year’s Day...sleeping and cuddling…” he yawned, turning the TV to some old black and white movie they weren’t going to pay attention to.  

       “I like cuddles,” Janine agreed sleepily. She scooted over and wrapped a warm arm around his chest as she put her head on his shoulder. “Night…”

       “Goodnight,” he murmured and kissed her head as he drifted off to sleep.  _ Maybe,  _ he thought,  _ maybe this New Year’s will be better than the last few…. _

 

**Second Chances**

       Janine tried to ignore the young kid. He was just a kid after all, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

       “I’m not interested. Please just leave me alone?” she asked, sipping her drink. “I just want some peace and quiet.”

       “Oh, come on miss...You look lonely…”

       A shadow appeared over the boys shoulder, causing him to turn and look at the older man in surprise. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you that when a woman says no, she means she’s halfway to castrating you in front of everyone?”

       She smirked. “Didn’t think I’d ever see you again Peck. You’d better take a hike kid.”

       “Who’s this asshole? Your boyfriend?”

       “No, just someone you don’t want to mess with.”

       “Look buddy I saw her first!”

       Peck grabbed the younger man by the shoulder, and shoved him down to the bar ground, hard. “Now, if I were you, I would leave without another word. Any action against me, and you’ll be taking it up with the federal government.” 

       “Peck! Lookout!” Janine threw her drink in the face of another man creeping up behind Walter. Spinning around, Peck clocked the man right in his jaw, sending him back. 

       “Be smart and stay...well damn.” 

       The first guy was already up on his feet, lunging for Peck. Janine took the opportunity and jumped onto his back, pounding him on the shoulders. Walter couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of the smaller woman pummeling the younger man, nails digging into his neck and cheek. The bartender rolled his eyes at the commotion, and started to pull her off the kid. 

       “You ignorant piece of shit! All I wanted was a quiet night to get blitzed and you had to RUIN IT!!” she screamed. 

       “WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!” Peck hollered back as they were being escorted out of the bar. “I was just trying to get that jackass away from you! I know those types, Miss Melnitz. They don’t take no lightly, and you’d be lucky if he didn’t carry you off caveman style.”

       “I wasn’t talking about YOU Peck! I was talking about that jackass who hit on me. And it’s not that I don’t appreciate the help, but sometimes a woman LIKES to be carried off caveman style!” she fumed, stomping off in the snow. 

       “Oh, do you now?! Because from what I’ve seen of you, you’d rather be romanced by a man whose brain is more like a computer!” 

       “Which is why I’m looking for a neanderthal!” she huffed. “Heaven forbid a woman actually wants to get sexed up so hard she can’t walk straight.” 

       “Well maybe I should let you get back to that creep in the bar!”

       “I don’t want a BABY. I need a man!”

       Peck rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders. “Quit kidding yourself. You’ve had ample time to talk with me after that day in November. Why the hell haven’t you.” 

       She went silent, unable to look him in the eye. “I...I don’t know.” 

       Peck scoffed a little, turning his head up to the darkened sky. “Yeah right. You know why...because you’re afraid. You’re afraid of having your heart broken again and again. You’re afraid that what you want out of love isn’t at all what you’re getting. You’re afraid that you can’t give your heart away to someone, without the crushing fear that they won’t want it.” 

       “Maybe. I don't know anymore. I feel like Egon can't hurt me, but then I never get anything from him. You're right, he is like a computer. I miss feeling passion and desire. I don't even know if he thinks about me that way…”

       “He doesn’t. Plain and simple. Move on from him...date someone who could actually give a shit about you, Janine…” There was a hesitation in his voice as he held her hands, his skin smooth and warm. “Someone like me...”

       “Would you really have me? You know how I am. I'd just as soon hit you as kiss you…”

       “Then do it. Do either. Just do something.”

       She stared at him. Suddenly her hand whipped out and slapped him across the face. He barely had time to register the pain when she pulled him down for a hot searing kiss. He held her close to him, enveloping her in his arms, kissing just as passionately, shutting his eyes so tight he felt like she would disappear from his arms if he didn’t. She clung to him, needing him more than she thought was possible. He smelled so good...felt so good…

       Pulling back to look at him, she frowned. “I shouldn’t have hit you.”

       He smiled softly, his cheek redder than ever. “Yes you should have. I kinda liked it.” 

       “Perv,” she giggled but then went serious. “I know it doesn’t matter now, but if you had called...back then I mean…I...”

       He sighed and brushed some hair from her cheek. “You wouldn’t have cared. I know you. You would have blacklisted my number a long time ago. But now? Let me help you. Let me offer you a job, let me make this right for you...let’s start over.” 

       “How about this? When the clock hits midnight we’ll start fresh. For now...let’s go make some more bad decisions,” she grinned wickedly at him. “We have at least three hours till then.”

       “What a perfect way to ring in the new year...shall we?” 

       With flair she took his arm, giving him a beaming smile. And so, they walked into the night, not having a care who saw them, only that this New Year would be better than the last ones. 

 

**Strangers in the Night**

       Janine was pleasantly pickled and feeling fine. The evening, so far, had been ‘just right’. No one bugged her at the bar, the drinks were strong enough that she could feel it but not so much that she was in danger of being a falling-down drunk. There was about two hours left till the ball drop. She ordered another whiskey sour and hummed a tuneless song while she waited. When someone sat beside her she looked over and smiled. 

       “Hi buddy! Have a drink! The whiskey sours are the best.”

       “Are they now?” The redheaded man smiled and pulled up the seat next to her, already smelling faintly of champagne from an earlier event, and his cologne of rich pine and faint cigarette smoke.  

       “Do I know you? No...no I don’t think so. I’d remember someone so pretty.”

       The man blushed, partly because of the alcohol and partly because of the compliment, and sat next to the woman. “I’ll have what she’s having….and I could say the same about you. You look very familiar. Did you go to a Harvard Business meet back in ‘81?”

       “Psssh no. I never went to college. Do you play racquetball?”

       “Only on weekends.”

       “Maybe that’s where I know you from. We should play doubles sometime.”

       The man nodded as he sipped his drink. “Wow, that is good. You like them strong, huh?”

       “Just like my men!” she giggled, feeling the booze float to her head.

       “Hmm well, if you like your whiskey like this…” He pretended to inspect the glass, smelling inside it. “Then you like them Irish...smoky, little full bodied...and leaving you gasping a little every time it touches your lips.” 

       “Mmm, I think I do,” Janine said, lightly slipping her hand onto his thigh. “I don’t suppose you know anyone like that?”

       He hocked back the rest of the glass, and stared deeply into her eyes, a rich sea-green and blue in color. “Mhmm...Matter of a fact, he’s in the bar right now. Look just to your left…” He motioned as he pointed at the mirror that showed the both of them reflected. 

       She giggled and leaned in a little closer. “They look good together, don’t you think?”

       “Maybe they should kiss? To break the tension between them...make them feel like they’re the only ones in the universe tonight?” he said with a boyish smirk.

       “Hmm,” she said, pretending to think about it and nodding. “That’s a good idea.”

       She inched closer to him, her hand sliding up his leg as she softly kissed his lips. The redheaded man shivered in delight as she did, eyes dark with lust. 

       “My place or yours this fine New Year’s Eve?” he whispered hoarsely. 

       “Will you still respect me in the morning?” she asked coyly.

       “Honey, I will make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner if you spend all night fucking me into the mattress.” 

       Janine pulled her hotel key from her pocket and held it up for him to see. “Mine it is then.”

 

       The man, one Walter Peck, looped his arm around the woman’s, and smiled as they both managed to stumble-walk to the hotel. She did her best to keep him standing, but it didn’t do much good for her either. It took awhile but they finally got to her room. 

       “Here we are!” she sing-songed when she finally managed to get her key in the door. Peck wasted no time in sweeping her off her feet. 

       “A beautiful abode for a beautiful woman like yourself. You’re not a witch, are you?” 

       She wiggled her fingers at him. “I am and I put on a spell on you!”

       With that, he kissed her deeply. Pulling at her blouse and her skirt as he walked her into the bed, laying her flat. She laughed loudly when she hit the mattress. 

       “So aggressive,” she purred. “If you’re going to be like that, the least you could do is take some of your own clothes off.”

       He growled against her throat, and started to move off his shirt and tie, flinging it with wild abandon to the ground. In a few minutes, he was naked, and crawling over her. She grabbed his ass and kissed him deeply as her hips ground against him. Peck moaned appreciatively, and bucked his hips against her. 

       “You’re too dressed...still too dressed.”

       She started grabbing at her clothes, nearly ripping them to get them off until she was down to her bra and panties. He panted and kissed down her neck, moaning at her touch and her scent. 

       “I need you...I need you badly…”

       “Please, I can’t wait...shit I don’t know your name…”

       Peck looked down at her, and nodded. “Walter...and you, gorgeous?” 

       “Janine,” she panted. “I really need you to fuck me right now.”

       He nodded and kissed down her body, stopping here and there to look up at her. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling gently. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

       “Oh shit...Walter?”

       “What’s wrong?” he looked up, startled. 

       “I think I just remembered where I know you from.”

       He looked at her confused, still somewhat tipsy. “Oh? Was it tennis classes?” 

       “No,” she said in a small voice, sitting up. 

       Peck looked at her, concerned. “Then what? Talk to me.” 

       “You're the man from the EPA…”

       Peck sighed a little to himself. Even on what was supposed to be the best night of the year, to bring forth new feelings and things, he was still going to just be remembered for that. 

       “Yeah...yeah I am, and still with them. I’m just going to make a guess and say you’d rather I get dressed and get the hell out of Dodge so that nothing jeopardizes your relationship with the fr-” He caught himself and briefly managed to swallow his pride. “...with the Ghostbusters.” 

       She looked long and hard at him for a minute, then whipped off her bra. 

       “Fuck no. Let’s do this. We both deserve a few good orgasms, and I bet you’ve got enough anger and spite against them for you to screw me proper,” she said as she sat up on her knees, smirking and wiggling her finger at him. “Now come here. I want to see if you’re as good as that whiskey.”

       Peck couldn’t believe it, but he smirked and crawled atop her, kissing down her neck and collar. 

       “You wouldn’t believe how pretty I thought you looked when I first saw you.” 

       “Really? You thought I was pretty?” she asked, blushing.

       “Stunning...like one of those old playboy models from the 50’s...ones that stand the test of time…” 

       “Charmer,” she smirks, but he can tell she’s pleased. Her hands wandered all over him as she purred from his touch. Peck moaned loudly and shivers against her, lowering onto her and covering her in kisses and bites. She hissed in delight, her legs wrapping around his hips...

 

       After some time they had both passed out in the others arms, tangled up as the first rays of sunlight poured into the hotel room. Janine woke up first, struggling under the weight of Walter lying across her. When she got out of bed he immediately curled into the warm spot she left. Stumbling to the bathroom, Janine prayed she remembered to pack aspirin. When she got back to the bedroom she saw that Peck hadn't moved, and was now snoring. She smirked, resisting the temptation to slap his ass. He didn’t wake up until the birds outside roused him. Janine was sitting beside him, sipping a cup of coffee and still wonderfully naked.

 

       “...Morning...” Peck yawned. 

       “Morning. Coffee?”

       “Please.” He nodded, sitting up in the bed and stretching as she fixed him a cup. “Was your last day of the old year as good as mine?” 

       “Three times better,” she winked, handing him a mug.  

       Peck smirked at her as he sipped the cup of coffee, moving so the blanket draped over his lap. “Hopefully I won’t be getting too many calls from the people at the Gala. One  _ charming _ blonde was hoping to seduce me right then and there on the floor of the ballroom. Of course she seemed to have had that bleach seep into her skull…” 

       “I’d like to think you had a better time with me. After all, I can carry a conversation  _ and _ fuck like a champ.”

       “That you can.” Peck smiled and pulled her close to him, kissing her shoulders. She carefully put down her coffee so she could hold him tightly. 

       “Last night was wonderful,” she cooed. 

       “And you, my dear, are exquisite. I couldn’t have imagined a better New Year’s Eve and morning.” 

       “Well I feel that now is a good time to tell you that I have the room till tomorrow. I assumed that I would be sleeping off a hangover. Care to stick around?”

       Peck pulled her chin down and kissed her deeply, setting his coffee cup onto the side table, letting his hands roam over her body as he pulled her more to his lap. She laughed lightly and curled into him, kissing all the skin she could reach. 

       “Oh Mr. Peck, I think I might be a hazard to the environment. Would you please inspect me?” she asked with a flirty smile. 

       Pushing her down onto the bed, he had a devilish glint in his eyes. “With pleasure…I plan to inspect every. Single. Part.” he punctuated with kisses to her skin, and bites. 

       She gasped, breathing heavily. “Excellent…”

       It would be a New Year’s Day neither would forget for a long time. 

 

**New Year and a New Start**

       Janine sipped her drink and stared at the TV, wishing the bartender would turn off the damn NYE from Times Square telecast. Dick Clark was there, as always. The Ball was there, as always. At least her whiskey was there, as always. She didn’t like to drink to get drunk, but tonight was special, as always. There was barely anyone in the bar, so she resigned herself to sit at the edge, half paying attention as the TV flickered. Outside people partied, yelled and sang before the ball even dropped. She sighed and ordered another whiskey sour. She wanted to be happy, but that was for another time, another year. 

 

       Outside the bar, a man was walking, a giggly and buxom blonde hanging off his arm. By the clothing, they had obviously come from a very fashionable party. The woman tittered about something inane, nothing worth listening to. In order to keep himself awake the man looked around at whatever seemed remotely interesting. As he passed the bar he looked in the window and immediately recognized the woman sitting alone. 

       “...Excuse me, Mary...I think I see someone I know.” 

       He entered the bar, a puff of frigid air coming in with him. He slowly approached the woman, his voice catching in his throat.  _ Is it really her? _

       She could feel someone nearby, but she didn’t look to see who it was. Instead she took another sip of her drink. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with some pawing pervert who just wanted a quick lay...

       Peck wanted to put his hand out to touch her. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to apologize, first and foremost.  _ She shouldn’t be alone; it’s New Year’s Eve for Christ's sake! She should at least be with that damned doctor… _  Peck let his hand move out to her shoulder, not touching. Not yet. 

       “Buddy, I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. I really want to be left alone tonight, ok?” she said sadly. “Some other time maybe…”

       With that, Peck withdrew his hand. “...Alright then Miss Melnitz, I’ll leave you alone for the night. I don’t want to spur any bad memories that could ruin your holiday.” 

       Her head snapped up, recognizing the voice immediately. “Mr. Peck?”

       He turned back to her. “Yes? I was walking by after a party and I thought I recognized you. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

       “Oh…um no. Care to join me?” 

       Peck looked at her, then behind him at the girl from the party, who appeared to be content with chatting up a random man with a sparkly hat. “Sure. Why not?” 

       Janine gave him a tiny smile and gestured to the stool beside her. “I recommend the whiskey.”

       Outside revelers continued to party and cheer for the coming year. Inside two people talked softly about the past and then eventually about the future…

 

One Year Later

 

       Janine sat at the same bar on the same stool as last year, drinking almost the same drink. The TV was blaring another show about the ball drop. At least this time it wasn’t nearly as depressing in past years. For one thing, she had a handsome paramour next to her, the same one who discussed the future with her last year. He had a whiskey on the rocks, hand holding hers as they both commented on the bad fashions and cheesy nature of the show. 

       “I can’t believe she went out in public like that,” Janine snorted.

       “I’m pretty sure she did it to pay for the obvious boob job she got.” Peck snarked, smiling at Janine. 

       “I hope so because I can’t imagine wearing it. I’d be freezing!”

       Peck chuckled, and looked at her with such love. It had been a year, a year since he had fully gotten to know her. Holding the box in his coat, he slipped off the bar stool. “Janine?” 

       “Hmm?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the TV.

       He bent down and tapped her hand, pulling out the box. “Janine Melnitz...will you marry me?” 

       She looked at him, the ring, and back to him, her eyes wide as saucers. 

       “YES!!”

       She practically fell into his arms, spilling her drink all over the bar and covered his face in kisses. There was barely an inch that didn’t have lipstick marks. 

       Peck smiled broadly and kissed her back. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.” 

       “I have a pretty decent idea,” she grinned, then held her hand out so he could put the ring on her. A perfect fit, and he spun her around the bar, kissing her right as the ball dropped. She looked lovingly into his eyes, caressing his cheek. 

       “I guess I’m going to need new business cards, huh?”

       “Allow me.” He purred against her throat. “We have a lot to do now...let’s get home.”

       “A home? On my salary?” she snorted, misunderstanding what he said.

       Peck laughed and kissed her again. “No, no. As of now, you’ll be living with me in my apartment.” 

       “Oh!” she exclaimed, blushing. “Sorry, but we should look at homes at some point.”

       “Mhmm, especially if we want to have children…” he started to trail off, and Janine couldn't help but smile at him, then winked at Max the bartender when he came to refill their drinks.

       “More like when…”

       “When, yes. Good thing you aren’t pregnant now since you’ve been drinking your favorite whiskey sours all night.”

       “No Mr. Peck. I’ve been serving her virgins,” the bartender said, winking back at Janine. “About time you two got engaged. Figured you two were a matched set when I first saw you.”

       Peck blinked at the bartender and then Janine. “...is...is this true? Are you…are we?”

       She nodded and smiled. “I told Max first, and now you. Congrats...daddy.”

       He blinked back tears. “A ROUND ON ME EVERYONE! I’M A FATHER!” 

       The bar broke out into cheers and calls of congratulations. Janine kissed him soundly. 

       “Happy New Year sweetheart.”

       “Happy New Year, and the year after that, and the year after that...”

**Author's Note:**

> The last story almost had a not-happy ending (although not necessarily sad), however we both agreed that we couldn't do that to our favorite boi! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
